Doppelganger
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Whistle on Tour the trio bump into a hero who is about to save the world.


**Doppelganger**

Summary: Whistle on Tour the trio bump into a hero who is about to save the world.

Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Iapetus, Fred/ Apollo, and Percy Jackson

Rated: K+

Crossover- PJO and HP

By: Jaylene Olebar

Doppelganger

Harry Potter was pretty sure he hated airplanes, the turbulence, it was nothing like flying on a broom, they had to go the muggle way, since no one had been to New York, it was too far to Disapparte and they hadn't wanted to use a portkey, since Ron had been splinched the last time that had happened. Also a cruise was going to be weeks away, they had New York, California, Toronto and Mexico then to England before they had finished their World Tour.

Plus it was experience for them all, Ron hadn't been to any muggle world and had no idea how to function, he was constantly looking everywhere and wowing, asking inane questions. I tried to keep my awe a bit more hidden. Hermione had traveled constantly to New York, and other places with her parents being Doctors they tended to travel, also for book conventions and all.

"This is bloody insane," Ron Weasley mutters to me and I nod, this was New York, the Wizards wanted to show us off, the Saviors. We were the scapegoats when things went wrong, but there was no way I couldn't do this. After all all my life I had and was the beacon of Light. Stories had been whispered about my feet against Voldemort since the day my parents died. Not just in Britain, but throughout the whole wizarding world.

"Yes it is," I mutter and ignore Hermione who hushes at us, we were in a quiet cafe called Seaside Shore a man with green eyes sat idly looking through a magazine, it was in a different language, it wasn't Latin, but something similar.

"Triton!" the loud co worker called out and danced over to the man.

"We need to go," Hermione said and looked at her watch, "or we are going to be late," She said and we headed to the door.

We were swept into the crowd immediately and walked to the Tube stations, it was time to meet the guy, we had 15 minutes. Waiting was taking forever, Hermione as always had a book, Ron fiddled with this colourful cube, and I discreetly played with the Snitch in my pocket. A man at least 6 ft 3 inches stood out in the crowd, he had an air of arrogance of a Pureblood, though it wasn't like the Malfoy's back in London. HIs demanded respect, as if he was a soldier. He had silver eyes and black curly hair; that went to mid shoulders. Stopped at the meeting zone, he watched us, looked around and stepped towards us. He had a stick with him, but I was pretty sure that was where he hid his wand.

"Mr. Terra?" Ron asked with a hesitant smile when he turned to fully face us.

"Yes Weasley," he said and held out a pale green bucket. "The president is waiting, shall we?"

"Yeah, lets," With that we were off and it was time to put on my smile and bear it.

-Line Break -

"So Iapetus is a weird name," Ron says as we walk to the movie theater, Ron had never been there and it was muggle, so while on Tour we tried to do a little bit of muggle each visit. It was new to me to, since I wasn't allowed to do things like this while living with the Dursleys.

"It is a mouthful," Hermione agreed, "It is greek" she said and bumped into another teen, the teen swore and strode off.

After getting our tickets bought, we were stuck in the food line up, Hermione was reading a book, though she got excited and put it in her purse a few times. She tapped another teen on the shoulder. they spoke but I was speechless, the boy looked almost like me!

He had black windswept hair, and green eyes, they weren't like mine, more sea ocean looking, he wore a orange shirt and shorts, he was awfully tan.

"PERCY!" A voice called out and a blonde man with shiny teeth stood there smiling, before he walked forwards and kissed Percy.

"Hello Fred," Percy muttered and they spoke in not Latin, but close enough.

"_Be careful of Doppelganger's, they can bring bad luck" _ I remembered Trelawny's advice before I had boarded the plane, the Divination Professor had demanded that she be the one to take us to the airport.

Somehow I had a feeling we would be meeting Percy sooner than never again….

**A/N: Check out In My Blood for the PJO part. **


End file.
